


Life of the party

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kaylo, Party smut, whiskey & wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Maybe he’s drawn to her because his latest girlfriend dumped him not two weeks ago with little-to-no notice and he misses the hottest sex he’d ever had?Or maybe he wants hot stranger sex to get back at his ex? Or maybe-Whatever the reason he knows that although he’s not usually drawn to blondes, if she happened to be up for it - which she probably wasn’t - then fuck it. Tonight he’d make an exception.





	Life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm always first & foremost a Reylo, I also ship Kaylo! And Kylux, Benlo, Breylo *wink wink*  
> Anyway I needed to get this out of my system so here we are! Enjoy or don't...I don't mind :)

He meets her at a party. The kind his mother throws to make herself seem generous, when in reality it’s just a front until she can return to talking about her employees behind their back-

Yeah, _that kind of party_.

Kylo’s only here for the free alcohol, it’s the only reason he attends a party of any sort in the first place.

Alcohol or his other weakness - women.

His mother is otherwise preoccupied schmoozing suits and talking the talk so if he happened to slip back up to his bedroom it’s not like she’d notice anyway.

Leaning against the wall Kylo takes a _long_ swig of his whiskey, dark eyes scanning the room. No one ever comes to talk to him and he certainly doesn’t make the effort to talk to anyone himself, but that’s exactly the way he likes it.

His eyes happen upon a woman he hasn’t seen before. He knows he hasn’t seen her before because he’s sure he’d remember - after all, he remembers _all_ the hot girls.

Her current stance much resembles his own – the sultry _getmethehellouttahere_ look one he can _definitely_ relate to.

He shouldn’t stare but he really can’t help it. In fact, he finds himself feeling bad for her. She’s probably been dragged along to this thing and he’d swear just by looking at her that she’s hating it as much as he is.

Doing his best to avert his gaze, he finds he just keeps coming back to her.

Maybe it’s the sultry _comefuckme_ eyes or the thigh high split in her dress. Or maybe it’s the way the wine she’s drinking wets her lips and her tongue keeps poking out to lick them.

Kylo’s not entirely sure what’s drawing him to her but even if _he’s_ doing his best not to notice, his cock already has. It twitches with interest against the front of his tight suit pants and he crosses one leg over the other to tell it to _getdownandstaydown_.

Not that it ever listens.

Maybe he’s drawn to her because his latest girlfriend dumped him not two weeks ago with little-to-no notice and he misses the hottest sex he’d ever had?

Or maybe he wants hot stranger sex to get _back_ at his ex? Or maybe-

Whatever the reason he knows that although he’s not usually drawn to blondes, if she happened to be up for it - _which she probably wasn’t_ \- then fuck it. Tonight he’d make an exception.

‘Hey hot stuff’

In his mess of thoughts he hadn’t even realised she’d already crossed the floor and was standing right beside him.

Glossed lips shining, he stared down at her. The towering heels she wore obviously boosted her height quite significantly, but she was still shorter than he was.

Most women were.

**_Say something loser._ **

‘I, yeah. Hey’

**_That’s really the best you can do?_ **

She’d managed to catch him off-guard and to be honest, not many people ever could.

Kylo _always_ had his wits about him, always knew what was coming next but this? Seems he’d been too busy lost in his own head and she’d already one-upped him.

‘You new around here or what?’

She takes another sip of her wine and Kylo’s not sure if the excessive lick-lipping is on purpose or accidental, but it’s quickly becoming somewhat of a distraction.

‘Not exact-‘ he goes to answer, but she cuts him off.

‘God, I hate these things’ she groans. ‘Dad dragged me along, of course. See that guy over there?’ She raises her glass and motions in the direction she’d just come from, a group of men in suits chatting away to his mother, Leia’s head flinging back in forced laughter.

His mother was such a flirt at these things and it made him sick. It could be because he wasn’t exactly over his parents’ marriage break-up yet, even though it was 4 long years ago…

Kylo knew she was single and she had _every right_ to mingle but he certainly didn’t have to like it.

And he didn’t.

Taking a long sip of his drink he swirls it around the inside of his mouth, the warm liquid almost burning his throat on the way down. Just the way he likes it.

‘I hate ‘em too, trust me’

His response raises her interest, her eyes now displaying some added sparkle.

She takes another sip of wine and moves around to stand in front of him, teeth digging into her bottom lip.

‘Don’t suppose you wanna get outta here?’

He’s actually not sure what he’s meant to say to that.

Does she mean get out of here for some fresh air or does she mean _getoutofhere getoutofhere?_?

She’s quick to notice the vacant expression plastered across his face. ‘Oh god I’m sorry, that was presumptuous of me’

Grabbing a lock of her long, blonde hair with her free hand she twirls it suggestively around her finger. ‘I just go for what I want, you know?’

Kylo blinks back at the gorgeous bombshell standing in front of him.

‘Oh, so you _do_ mean?‘ He thinks he knows what she’s getting at but he really doesn’t want to presume anything.

Rolling her eyes, her delicate hand comes to rest on his bare arm making his hairs stand on end. He’d shucked his suit jacket early on and rolled his sleeves up to ward off some of the stuffiness, but her hand on his skin is suddenly intoxicating.

Her nod is slow and sure.

‘I did’

It hits him now, like a freight-train screeching to a stop at the end of the line.

_She wants him._

‘Ok, sure’

**_Wow, way to go bumbling fool. Those English classes really paid off!_ **

Her smile widens. ‘Great, so…’

She glances around the room and over to the congregation of people by the fireplace.

‘Do you think they’ll notice if we sneak upstairs for a while?’

_Shit._

He goes into immediate panic mode.

What about his room? Had he left it a mess? He usually did.

Maybe they could use the bathroom and just be done with it? Just the thought of _that_ had him hot under the collar already.

‘I don’t think-‘

There had to be somewhere else they could go, surely?

Sitting her glass aside she casts a final glance back at the room before taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the stairs, Kylo helplessly dragged along behind her.

Ok, he’s not exactly helpless. He’s pretty sure he knows exactly where this is headed, and he’s no fool - he definitely wants in.

He casts an eye down the stairs as they climb. No-one has even noticed they’ve left and in the hurry to get to where they’re going _thankfully_ she doesn’t seem to notice the photos on the wall either.

Photos of him, as a child, and as a grown adult that too closely resembles the way he looks now-

**_Phew._ **

Crisis averted.

Headed down the hall he prays she’ll pick Ben’s room. For one, it’s cleaner than his and there aren’t as many naked posters on the wall. Two, he’s out for the night so it’s not like he’d ever know.

But of course that’s _not_ the room she picks. On reflection he supposes it could’ve been worse - she could’ve picked his parents room.

‘In here ok?’

His bedroom door opens and they step inside, Kylo sure to lock his door behind them. He supposes it’s far too late to back out now-

‘Uh, yeah fine’

Stealing a quick glance around it seems she couldn’t care _less_ about the state of his room.

‘God’ she breathes, hands on hips as she stares at the posters covering his wall. ‘Pamela Anderson really gets guys going, huh? What has _she_ got that I haven’t got?’

**_Well…_ **

Before Kylo can answer her hands move to the back of her dress and he hears the distinct sound of a zipper, his eyes wide as she squirms out of it so it now pools on the floor.

_His bedroom floor._

Suddenly it’s just him and mystery girl in her underwear in his bedroom and he’s not sure why he’s so nervous.

She obviously just wants a quick fuck and thankfully that’s all he wants too, so what’s to be nervous about?

‘I prefer if we do this with your clothes off’ she smirks, motioning her head to his still fully-clothed body.

**_Right._ **

Then she’s in front of him, in her sexy black underwear, thin fingers working to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Kylo can only stand there like a lifeless idiot and let her do _whatever the hell she wants_.

Cock now at the semi-hard stage, her eyes fall to his straining suit pants. These particular pants are already tight enough _without_ a hard-on, but now they’re practically at bursting point and he’s not even fully hard yet.

‘Can’t wait to have _that_ _inside me’_ she remarks, Kylo’s eyes roaming her half-naked body.

**_God almighty._ **

She has a beautiful figure, long blonde hair resting over the perky tits in her black lace bra, a glimpse of dark pubic curls visible through her see-through matching lace briefs.

He’s desperate to get his hands on her.

‘It’s been weeks since I last had sex and I am _craving_ the D, if you know what I mean?’

Kylo swallows, knowing exactly what she means.

Alright, not exactly. I mean he’s never craved the D _himself_ but he knows what it’s like to go weeks without sex and he needs this as much as she does - maybe more.

His shirt soon joins her dress on the floor and there’s no way he’ll be stopping now. She obviously only wants a one-time thing and that’s fine with him. None of this messy relationship stuff with feelings and crap - just a _good, solid fucking_.

‘My god’ she breathes, hands roaming his naked chest. ‘I knew you’d have a good rig under there but this?’

She’s working him with her hands, nails digging slightly into his skin and he’s ready to give her anything she wants.

‘Ok rules’ She works his belt off before slinging it to the floor with the rest of their clothes, her hands halting at the fly of his suit pants.

‘This is a one-time deal, ok?’

‘Yes. Absolutely’ he nods as her hands work his fly down.

‘I have a horrible ex and a messy relationship I need to get over’

‘God, same’ he sighs.

‘And I want you to fuck me so hard I forget all about him, even if only for 5 minutes. Got it?’

‘Got it’

Who’s he to argue?

Fly down he steps out to kick his pants away, tight black briefs hardly able to contain his cock’s excitement for one second longer.

‘Great, we agree. I should at least ask your name’ she muses, dragging her nails across his lower torso and making him shudder. ‘Seeing as I’ll be screaming it soon’

**_Fuck._ **

‘Kylo. It’s uh, Kylo’

She cocks her head with interest. ‘Kylo, huh?’

Her eyes travel the length of him, dwell on his cock for maybe a little too long before returning to meet his hungry gaze. ’Interesting’

She pulls back to take him in, all bare-naked chest and straining cock. ‘It suits you actually’

**_Uh, thanks?_ **

‘Well Kylo’ She moves closer again, hand reaching down to grip his fully hard length through his briefs. ‘I’m Kaydel’

**_Kaydel?_ **

For some reason her name rings a bell, but he really can’t place it right now.

‘Kaydel’ he repeats, just to make sure he’s got it right, and then she’s dragging him back onto the bed, lips crushing his so hard it’s close to painful.

But god can she kiss.

She pushes him and he ends up back on his ass with his legs extended. Crawling closer she straddles him, his hands instinctively reaching around behind her.

She’s got perfect tits from what he can see so far but it’s not enough - he wants them in his mouth.

As he undoes the clasp to finally remove her bra, two Magnum condoms fall out onto the bed. He blinks down at them before realising she’d quite obviously come prepared.

He likes a woman that comes prepared – especially when he has a heap in his top drawer but there’d be no way of getting them without her finding out who he really is.

Second crisis averted.

Throwing them onto his bedside table he returns his attentions to the beautiful, half-naked blonde on his bed.

Bra successfully removed – _he was always good at that part_ – he’s desperate to get his lips on her skin.

Kaydel is definitely one of the most confident women he’s ever had in a bed, he can tell that much already. It’s only confirmed when she has the audacity to cup one of her perfect tits in her hand, practically presenting it to him on a silver platter.

He leans forward and nibbles at her nipple before swirling his tongue around it, her head falling backwards at the feeling of contact at last.

‘Oh god. Suck me, _please_ ’

It’s said with a breathy moan and for a brief moment Kylo’s not sure _where_ she wants to be sucked.

Her tit still presented he sucks her nipple harder before deciding to just take the whole damn tit in his mouth. And the harder he sucks the louder she becomes, the noises she’s making getting him close already.

He takes a slow, deep breath and tries to ward it off. Coming this quick would be a disaster and she’d tell all her friends what a hopeless fuck he was.

_No way was he letting that happen._

After he’s finished with her perfect tits she rears back and motions to his briefs. ‘Time to lose these babies so I can see what I’m getting myself into’

**_God she has a way with words this woman…_ **

‘Or rather, what’s getting into me’

Kylo leaves the bed and shucks his briefs to step out of them, his cock standing thick and proud to attention now it’s free of its restraints.

He waits to see what her reaction is. Turns out it’s much the same as every woman he’s ever been with.

‘Holy shit. You’re huge’

**_So I’ve been told._ **

Except he’s not complaining, his praise kink well and truly in overdrive every time a woman tells him _just_ how big he is.

‘I’ He thinks she’s going to say it’s not going to fit, because that’s usually the next thing to leave a woman’s mouth, but she doesn’t.

‘I want that. Every damn inch of it’

**_Fuck._ **

She falls back on the bed and hooks her hands into the band of her underwear, Kylo happily joining her to help pull them off.

‘Fuck me please, and don’t be gentle’

‘You’re a little minx, you know that?’ He holds his weight off her just enough, planting soft kisses along her jaw as he feels her hand come down between them and grab his length – _hard_.

‘Ah _, fuck’_ He can’t help it, it just comes out.

‘I’ll come right now if you do that’

That seems to get the message across because her grip quickly softens.

‘Sorry. Got a bit carried away’

He rears back to look at her, shifting the hair from his face. ‘No need to apologise. You wanted a good, hard fuck and I plan to give it to you. Plus, I have an ex I wanna forget myself’

‘Ah’ she replies, gently stroking a finger down his cheek and across his bottom lip. ‘We both need this then’

‘Shit yeah’

Reaching across to grab a condom she tears the corner off with her teeth. ‘Can you sit up?’

Kylo doesn’t argue, sitting up with his cock resting hard and heavy against his stomach.

She works him with her hands first before rolling it on with ease, checking to make sure it’s secure at the base. He wonders briefly _just how much_ experience she’s had but he’s not going to be the one to ask.

‘Can I?’ She glances down between them. He believes she’s asking if she can sit on him and who the hell is he to argue?

‘Yeah, go for it’

And then, it’s on.

Angling him toward her entrance Kylo rests back on his hands as she sinks down slowly, groaning as she adjusts to his girth. When he’s fully seated, she wiggles her hips to get used to the feel of him before she’s bouncing up and down to some sort of rhythm.

Kylo doesn’t even have to do anything, he simply lets her go. She obviously knows what she wants and she’s not afraid to get it.

She’s so warm and wet, riding up there like an experienced cowgirl and although he’s happy to let her have her fun, he needs to move.

He bucks up only slightly and she throws her head back and wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

‘ _Oh god – yes – fuck yes_ ’

She’s barely ridden him two minutes before she hops off and clambers on her hands and knees at the top of the bed, pert ass presented to him.

Kylo growls. He fuckin growls because he can’t help it. The sight of her bare ass just waiting for him, tempting him, teasing him is more than he can take.

She wants a good hard fucking so that’s exactly what she’ll get.

‘Fuck me hard _, please_. I wanna see stars’

**_Good lord._ **

She wiggles her ass and he’s desperate to be back inside her.

Hands on her lower back he slips inside again, slowly at first, just to make her really _feel it_ before pulling back out.

‘Oh shit. _Please, please_ ’ she begs as he increases the pace, balls swinging as he pounds into her roughly now. He gives her everything he has, relentlessly pounding away inside her perfectly tight pussy, the wet sounds almost obscene.

He knows he really has to hurry up as it’s just his luck his mother will come looking.

‘ _Faster, Kylo - harder_ ’ she pants, at one point turning to stare back at him.

He braces both hands on her back for leverage and really goes for it, gives her all he’s got.

‘ _Fuck me – harder – oh god yes, Kylo – harder!_ ’

He’s pretty sure he _can’t actually do it_ any harder than he already is, so he just keeps at it, sweat dripping down his forehead and damp hair stuck to his face.

He can feel it building and he’s relieved he doesn’t have to pull out this time, like he usually does.

‘ _Yes – yes – oh yes_ ’

He loves a vocal woman in bed.

‘ _Shit – shit - shiiiit’_ he mutters, because that’s as much as he can vocalise with the pressure building in the base of his spine. He reaches for her clit and rubs it in fast circles and she’s suddenly clenching around him.

‘ _Ah, ah – oh god – I’m coming_ ’

That’s enough to drive him over the edge.

He feels her come just as he pushes inside her a deep as he can go, releasing all the spend he can inside the condom with his usual grunting and groaning.

Collapsing onto her back he’s given her everything he has, and he’s spent.

They stay that way while they catch their breath before he reluctantly withdraws, Kaydel collapsing onto the bed to give her legs and arms a rest.

They’re thoroughly fucked and that was the plan all along.

‘ _Oh shit_ ’ Kaydel glances at the clock on the bedside table, scooting from the bed to grab her clothes. She throws her underwear and dress on in record time, asking him if he’d mind helping her do her zip back up.

He leaves the bed to assist before discarding the condom in the bin and making a mental note to empty it before his mother gets the chance.

‘My Dad’s gonna come looking for me. _Shit, shit, shit_ ’ she mumbles, scanning the room before throwing the discarded wrapper in his bin and tucking the spare condom back in her bra.

Rising on her tippy toes she offers him a chaste kiss before making for the door.

‘Maybe wait 5 minutes or so before coming down? I’ll just say I haven’t seen you if anyone asks’

‘Uh yeah, no worries’

‘Oh’ She turns back and winks. ‘And thank you, that was just what I needed. Pity we couldn’t do it again sometime…but don’t worry, you’ll never have to see me again after tonight’

**_Yeah, pity._ **

And then she’s gone.

Waiting the customary 5 minutes he pulls his clothes back on and attempts to clean up his room.

He also rearranges the rubbish so the used condom isn’t just sitting in plain sight at the top of he bin, knowing he’ll likely forget it’s there and it’ll lead to his mother asking all kinds of questions-

Questions he really doesn’t want to answer.

5 minutes is up so he runs a hand through his hair and ventures back downstairs, the party continuing on in much the same way it had been when they disappeared.

Leia spots him and rushes over.

‘I’ve been looking for you’ She stares at his hair for a bit too long and he wonders if he maybe should’ve checked it in the mirror before venturing back downstairs.

 Just his luck he’d have sex hair in front of a group of strangers.

‘Where did you get to?’ She glances up the stairs then back to her son.

‘Just to my room for a bit. You know I hate these things, Mom. I just needed a break’ he lies, hoping it sounds feasible enough.

‘Ok. Well I was waiting for you so I could make my speech’

**_Great_**.

She whistles to get everyone’s attention and stop them talking, heading over to the fireplace with wine glass in hand. She beckons Kylo over and he reluctantly does as he’s told, grabbing his whiskey again because he’s sure he’ll need it.

She also beckons Kaydel over.

**_That’s weird._ **

‘Everyone?’ she yells. ‘A bit of shoosh please. I just wanted to say a few words’

Kaydel stares across at Kylo and he stares back. What could his mother possibly want with both of them?

Maybe she knew and she was about to call him out? Shame him in front of all her colleagues?

No, even Leia wouldn’t stoop that low-

W _ould she?_

‘Ok firstly, thank you all for coming. I just love these chances to catch up with you all’ she grins, Kylo cursing under his breath knowing full well she hates these things as much as he does and it’s all for show.

‘Secondly, as much as I love you all, this new phase of my life requires change and so with that in mind…I’ll be working from home from now on’

Kylo can’t help but screw his face up in disgust. Half the reason he still lived at home was because his mother went to work every day and it gave them a break from each other.

Now _he’d_ have to go out and get a job.

‘Which I’m sure my eldest _son_ will love’ she continues, emphasising the word son for some unknown reason.

Kylo steals another glance at Kaydel, unsure why she doesn’t exactly seem shocked by the revelation that Leia is in fact his mother.

‘And last, but not least’

**_Geez wind it up Mom, it’s not the fuckin’ presidential race._ **

Leia turns to Kaydel, raising her glass high in the air. ‘If you haven’t been introduced already this is Kaydel’

‘She’s my new PA’

Kylo almost chokes mid-sip at the news.

**_What the fuck?!_ **

‘And as I’ll be working from home now Kylo, you two will be seeing a lot more of each other I’m sure’

Leia grins, clearly already match-making the two of them in her mind.

**_If only she knew._ **

Narrowing his eyes he stares down the woman he’d just fucked in his childhood bedroom and to his horror she has the nerve to raise her glass at him and _wink_.

He _thought_ her name sounded familiar and of course it’s only now that it hits him. _Kaydel_ _Connix_ , the new PA his mother had been yapping about for the last week.

Oh well, too late now.

He still can’t get over the smirk on her beautiful, smug face.

**_She fuckin knew the whole time._ **

So much for never seeing her again.

Maybe he’d make her pay, maybe he wouldn’t? Only time would tell.


End file.
